This project provides computer support for two Coulter MDADS, one Becton-Dickinson (B-D) FACS IV and four B-D FACS II FC/ECS instruments. High sample throughput, from data acquisition to data display and analysis, is the principal system feature. Currently, there are two versions of data acquisition and analysis systems developed and supported by CSL for the Cell Sorter Community at NIH.